


Big Brother

by metamorcy



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Brothers, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metamorcy/pseuds/metamorcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reborn is a sadistic, overpowered BAMF. On the other hand, he is also Tsuna's big brother. His extremely, extremely overprotective big brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given by Anonymous on tumblr: which is the summary
> 
> Beta'd by Pure Red Crane

Tsuna sighed heavily, feeling all the ridiculous weight on his shoulders come burning alive as he stared at two of his bullies. It had been a long time since the last time this happened and generally he had stopped caring. People just stopped bothering with him and for good reason. With that, compared to how most victims are supposed to feel when they find themselves trapped in such a situation, he actually feared for his _bullies'_ lives rather than his own. It just seemed like people blurred out important matters over time, almost like certain events never happened or it was simply...forgotten. Tsuna didn't get it, but he figured it must be some Namimori curse or his shitty genes that he had inherited. Apparently, he got the short end of the stick, but honestly, he didn't mind it all that much, considering what he got in return (much to his ire).

"Come on, Dame-Tsuna, you owe us lunch money."

"Yeah, think of it as a toll before moving on. You know what will happen to you if you don't pay up."

Neither of the bullies noticed the impending shadow creeping up behind them, but Tsuna did. It wasn't dark or anything like that. The fluorescent lights were annoyingly bright as always. Regardless of the impending danger, the brunet kept a careful lock on his expressions, revealing nothing to the fools of the inching death. It had been a while since he was called that nickname, not since _he_ intervened to personally tutor him.

As the bullies gloated at their supposed victim, they didn't realize that the figure behind them had just stopped a foot from touching distance. Tsuna smiled softly, completely at ease. Trust _him_ to show up whenever help was needed.

" _What are you two doing_?" The vengeful sneer that slipped through the taunting and an icy cold breeze had the two males tensing up with dread. Anyone that lived in Namimori knew that rich voice, even the disillusioned adults. It had the ability to freeze the very soul of any individual that heard it, more so if directed towards you. It was so silky and inviting that people didn't know they had been trapped until it was too late, unless they never crawled out of the pit they had dug themselves.

The two bullies spun towards the direction of the voice, absolute dread in their eyes as they took in the person standing before them. All they needed was one look to know they were in trouble, the absolute dread hanging over their heads.

"R-Reborn..."

"W-What are _you_...doing here?"

Reborn, the strongest student within the school system, known to have defeated Hibari Kyoya with a single kick and receiving top grades in class, stood before them with fire burning in his dark onyx eyes. He was dressed expectantly in his student uniform, the only difference between their uniform and his was the infamous fedora resting flawlessly on top of his head, tucking in his spiky black hair. His curly sideburns bounced momentarily when he took a step forward, pulling his hands out from inside his pants pockets. He sneered again, "I'll ask you this one last time: _What the hell do you think you're doing_?"

Despite the burning rage in his charcoal eyes, the surrounding air was ice cold. It was as if the air condition setting had dropped below freezing. The two males suffered a full body flinch at the bitter tone.

Tsuna, on the other hand, pouted, but didn't outwardly show any disappointment. He stepped away from the wall he had previously attempted to blend into just moments before. "Renato..."

At that name, some of the edginess in Reborn's frame loosened a touch. He grumbled, briefly ignoring his audience. "I've told you multiple times not to call me that, Tsuna."

The brunet teasingly stuck out his tongue. "I'm allowed to call you whatever I want, _big brother_."

The two bullies, having obviously eavesdropped in the conversation (not that it was hard to, considering they were between the two), jumped at that admission. They were brothers? They clearly didn't look related.

Reborn decided to clue them in, reading their shocked expressions. "Half-brothers, actually, but brothers regardless." He stepped forward some more, just enough to touch. He took advantage of their frozen states to reach forward to grab both bullies by their collars, yanking them near his acid eyes. "And as far as I can see, you're picking on my little brother and I _don't_ like that at all. Do you know what happens to people that do something so idiotically foolish?"

Almost instantly, the two released their bowels, fainting on the spot out of hysterical terror. Reborn smirked pleasantly, dropping the two fools, uncaring of how they landed even when he perceived a sharp clatter and a twist of bone.

"Was that necessary, Renato?" Tsuna finally spoke up, carefully edging around the unconscious idiots and unquestionable substance. He paid little mind to them, completely focused on his brother.

Reborn huffed in annoyance, wrapping a long limb around his younger brother's neck. He gave a teasing squeeze, knowing that Tsuna would squirm in return. "It's big brother to you."

"I'm going to call you however want to, Re-na-to." Tsuna couldn't stop the massive grin spreading along his lips, peering at the older male happily. He purposefully rolled out the syllables on the name to push his brother's buttons further.

"Oi, stop that." Reborn tightened his grasp, resulting in his brother squirming at the pressure. Still, he didn't reject the annoying attitude. Instead, he pulled them towards the exit, leaving the abandoned bullies to rot in their own filth, probably to be found later by Hibari's patrols. "Why can't you just call me, big brother?"

"Because you like it. Obviously."

Reborn almost wanted to pout, grudgingly grumbling under his own breath. Still, he allowed it. "You're cooking dinner tonight. I want salisbury steak."

"Renato!"

Reborn just continued to smirk, not caring about his brother's earnest remarks and ignored those that followed. No one messed with his little brother and those that knew of their relationship knew very well that of all the things Reborn was competent at, he had one main weakness: his baby brother, Tsuna. And there would be hell to pay to anyone that dared to mess with him, Reborn made sure of that.

After all, who can really say 'no' to those caramel-colored eyes?


End file.
